Forum:Hunter Class Mod bugged?
I just recently found a maxed out 660 Hunter class mod (Level 55, Vladof manufactured) for Mordecai in the Underdome med vendor with stats of: +60% Bloodwing Damage +3 Aerial Impact Skill +4 Swift Strike Skill +3 Out for Blood Skill +56% Action Skill Cooldown I was very excited for this, and decided to give it a try on the skags just outside of Fyrestone. I have 5/5 in Predator, so I expect my unmodded recharge to be about 13 seconds, and I can verify this by counting the number of blips the waypoint marker on the direction dial makes from Bloodwing's return to the time that the skill is re-activated, when the cross of light appears over the icon - I count 15 with no mod. With the mod's +56% Cooldown - depending on what aspect of game mechanics this affects - I expect the recharge time to either be ~halved (by modifying the time to recharge) or cut down to 66% of the original (if the recharge rate is increased ~50%). Thus, the recharge should occur after approximately 6-8 seconds, or between 7-10 blips of the waypoint by my counting method. Using the Hunter class mod; however, I counted 15 blips of the waypoint marker - the exact time needed without the mod. I tried several things - unequipping and re-equipping, testing with a scavenger class mod, retesting with the Hunter mod, etc... There was no change, and absolutely no reduction in cooldown. Has anyone else encountered this problem and does anyone else have a mod similar to this one that they would be willing to test to see if this is a common issue? I would like to know whether it's a problem with the mod itself or a problem with MY mod. I've found other Hunter class mods with the "+X Scavenge Extra Items" that I've sold off because I valued the cooldown over the extra stuff, but if the mod turns out to be bugged that will change. I'll be very disappointed because I felt that the Hunter mod could potentially be better than the Ranger mod by trading the additional atacks and fast cooldown (from Bird of Prey and Predator) for much higher damage and a slight cooldown reduction (from Swift Strike and the +56% Action Skill Cooldown). Any information regarding this issue would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! ~ Xaevian 07:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, you are correct-- it is indeed bugged. The "Action Skill Cooldown" effect of Hunter classmods does nothing. Daemmerung 15:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : If you are really trying to cut the cooldown of your bloodwing, it's just much better to use a ranger class mod (+4 Predator cuts cooldown to 1 second) 21:42, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Which means that you'll be investing in Gunslinger instead of Sniper, which in turn delays access to Killer and other good things. That Hunter BW damage bonus is significant in PT2, too, if you're looking for actual kills from him. All of which is not to deny that Ranger rules: 8/5 Predator 9/5 BoP, and that on top of a critical bonus that runs a close second to Sniper. Daemmerung 17:21, March 16, 2011 (UTC) TEAM crit hit bonus 01:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC)it's actually benefitial this way, because if you invest in sniper you have Carrion Call which is better than Predator in most situations